Fear Factor: ssbm
by supersweetkissez
Summary: Fear factor with Super Smash Bros. Melee characters. rated T to be safe. no romance, sorry. important note inside
1. Joe picks the players

Disclaimer: I don't own super smash brothers melee or Fear Factor or Joe or Wendy's so please do not sue me. But I do own John. (eats a hamburger)

* * *

(The thing at the beginning of the show)

FEAR FACTOR!

Super Smash Bros. Melee

Joe, the host of Fear Factor, appears on screen on a sunny day at Death Valley. He says in a very cheerful voice, "Hello ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, welcome to the Super Smash Bros. Melee version of Fear Factor. This is the same as Fear Factor except the people are… Super Smash Bros. Melee characters! Big surprise huh? The prize will be 1 billion dollars and a 5 gift certificate to Wendy's. And also, since there are 25 Super Smash Bros. Melee characters, we will only pick ten characters or else the show will take too long. And, to make it fair, we will draw the names out of a hat! Please welcome… John, the person who will hold the hat that contains the names!"

Applause comes from somewhere. John grins and walks up to Joe holding out the hat with names.

Joe says, "Ok, everybody out there, I know you're excited and some am I, but please do not rush me, picking names out of hat and be hard you know. Now, for the first person, it is…Link!" Mad applause came from somewhere as Link magically appeared somewhere off screen and walked up to Joe and shook his hand for a minute (literally).

"Um…I know you're excited Link, but please, there are excited audience members out there who really want to know who the next player will be, so you can just stand right there next to John." Link said, somewhat disappointedly, "Oh," and stood next to John, who was still grinning.

"The next person is…Mario! Well, that was expected since Mario is always at every Nintendo thing," but nobody heard his last sentence because the applause was too loud. Mario also walked up from somewhere off screen and waved at the screen. Then he went to stand next to Link, leaving an embarrassed Joe, who had stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Ok, so, uh, the next person is…Luigi! This must be rigged, both Mario brothers are competing!" His last sentence was drowned out again by the applause. Luigi walked on screen and high-fived Mario and stood next to him.

"The fourth person is…Peach! I knew it was rigged!" Nobody heard his opinion because the applause and whistles were too loud again. Peach shook his hand and stood next to John, who was still grinning like a retard.

"The fifth person is…Zelda!"

"The sixth person is…Captain Falcon!"

"The seventh person is…Fox!"

"The eight person is…Pikachu!"

"The ninth person is…Roy!"

"The tenth person is…the Ice Climbers!" Instead of applause, a near riot broke loose. People screamed that the Ice Climbers consisted of two people, therefore, they should be disqualified. Joe and the Ice Climbers tried to persuade the people, but Nana got hit by a tomato, Popo got hit by a stuffed animal, and Joe got hit by a purse.

"Fine then, the Ice Climbers will not be competing," Joe said, throwing the purse at the camera. People stood up and cheered as the Ice Climbers sobbed and ran away. "The tenth person will be…Mr. Game and Watch!"

Instead of applause, there was silence. Mr. Game and Watch could feel the people watching T.V. staring at him and his…interesting form. Still, John kept grinning. "Ok, so those are our ten players for this episode of Fear Factor!" shouted Joe happily, breaking the silence, "Now, it is time for the traditional classic interview with each of our players. Link, where did you come from?"

"Hyrule," replied Link.

"What is your job?"

"Saving Hyrule."

"Do you like your job?"

"It's OK."

Seeing that he wouldn't get any detailed answers from Link, he moved on. He asked, "Mario, where did you come from?"

"I come-a from-a Mushroom-a Kingdom-a," replied Mario

"What is your job?"

"Plumber."

Deciding that he would save time by asking only those two questions to save time, he moved on to Luigi. "Luigi, where did you come from?"

"Same-a as Mario," said Luigi.

"What do you do?"

"Same-a as Mario," he repeated.

"OK. Peach, where did you come from?"

"Same as Mario and Luigi," she replied, without an accent (to Joe's relief).

"Oh, then you're probably a plumber. Zelda, where do you come from?"

"Hyrule," she replied.

"Are you engaged with Link?"

"What? Umm…I don't know," she replied, and Link came over and gave her a big hug and a kiss. The audience went "ooooooo."

"Ha, ha, ha! That's so funny. Captain Falcon, where do you come from?"

"Super Smash Bros. Melee," he replied, trying to sound smart.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious! What do you do?"

"Drive cars."

"Fox, where did—wait, never mind, you're an animal, you can't talk. And you can't talk either, Pikachu, I'll just skip over you guys," said Joe.

"I'm an anthromorphic animal, Joe!" Fox shouted, just as Joe tried on his new iPod. He took off his earphones and said, "I didn't miss anything, right?"

"Roy and Mr. Game and Watch, I don't think the audience wants to hear this boring interview anymore because you Super Smash Bros. Melee people don't like to talk and also, they want to get on with the stunts anyways. So bye bye folks, meet me here at 5:00 AM tomorrow for your first stunt and good night, I'm going to bed," and with that, Joe left and John, still grinning and holding out the hat, followed him.

Roy looked at his watch and said, "It's only two o'clock though, he must be weird, because he wants us to meet here at 5 AM. That's insane."

Fox said, "No it's not, just listen to this thing that Benjamin Franklin, my role model, said, "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise. So if he sleeps at 2 PM and wakes at 4 AM, he must be the healthiest, wealthiest, wisest man alive."

"Yeah, good point, Fox," said everybody and they left to go look for the nearest hotel at Death Valley.

"Darn," thought Mr. Game and Watch, throwing away his carefully written and prepared 11-page, half hour long speech.

* * *

A/n: ok, I hope that was a good start. Please rate and review and tell me who you think should win the 1 billion dollar prize and the 5 gift certificate. 


	2. stunt one

I do not own Super smash bros. melee or Joe or Fear Factor or New York. But I own the names of the other Fear Factor staff people. DOH! slaps forehead

* * *

5:00 AM 

Joe came to the meeting spot used yesterday at exactly 5:00 AM, but when he got there, he saw that all the 10 players were already there.

"Since when were you guys early birds?" he demanded.

"No, we're not early birds, we were just worried that we...might miss something," Mario said, yawning.

"Pika pikapika chu," said Pikachu, but nobody understood him so nobody bothered to listen to him.

"Hmph, you guys shouldn't ever come earlier than I do because it will embarass me in front of everybody on T.V!" said Joe angrily.

"Yeah, it's not like anybody knows it's 5 in the morning, it might as well be 12 right now because the sun is so frickin bright," said Link.

"Speaking of what time it is, we need to get to New York for your first stunt! Are you guys excited?" exclaimed Joe excitedly, gesturing toward a helicopter with the Fear Factor logo written on it that had suddenly appeared behind him.

"No," said everybody sleepily. Joe was clearly surprised because every single time before, people shouted YEAH and started getting nervous and jumpy. Everybody crawled into the helicopter like potato sacks and slept on the very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very long ride to the Empire State Building in New York.

Of course, the audience saw none of this because Fear Factor doesn't like its viewers getting bored by watching the very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very verylong ride to New York. After Joe gestured toward the helicopter, the camera super fast-fowarded the 10 players getting into the helicopter and skipped to when the helicopter landed right on the Empire State Buildingat 3:00 PM. Then it fast-forwarded the part when the 10 players were woken up and literally rolled out of the helicopter. Then it skipped the hour it took for them to actually wake up and stretch and drink some coffee.

* * *

"Alright, stunt one!" shouted Joe, because he is always shouting when he explains the stunts, "This stunt is very non-complicated so even the fox and Pikachu and understand it, even though they are animals and don't have as developed brain as us humans." 

"Excusez-moi?" shrieked Fox indignantly just as Joe went into a sneezing fit.

"So, the thing is, you have to jump off the very top of this big building and try to land into the Atlantic Ocean using only yourself, the wind, and no other external agents. The person who suffers the most injuries will be eliminated after this round. Since you guys have special moves that can helpp you jump higher, and also since you guys can do two jumps in midair, defying the laws of gravity, we decided not to put any safety things because first, I don't think you guyseven need it, second, it costs too much money, and third, it's too much trouble anyways. If you land into the Atlantic Ocean, there will be boat bearing the Fear Factor label that will pick you up and drop you off at Wendy's. If you fall onto the street, a truck bearing the Waste Management logo will pick you up and drop you off at Wendy's also. Got it? Good," shouted Joe and he immediately started gasping and wheezing.

"And also, the order was randomly picked by me and John and the first to go will be Peach!" said Joe after he recovered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Peach as she climbed up to the very very top of the Empire State Building.

* * *

Peach jumped off and immediately a wind blew open her dress and it billowed out like a parachute. She got carried away and toward the Atlantic Ocean. 

"Whee-hee, this is, like, totally cool because I'm making, like, good distance and I'm not, like, even falling down," said Peach girlishly.

After a few minutes, she blew right onto the smokestacks of the Fear Factor boat and fell down onto the deck. "That, like, totally hurt!" said Peach.

"Congwatuwations Peach, youmade the next wownd," said a mad with gray curly hair, a long nose, a huge Adam's apple, thick square glasses, two huge front teeth like a beaver, and a very ugly gray sweater and sweatpants, "Just wait oveh he'e unti' evewybody ewse has gone and we sha' dwop you off atdestination Wendy's. And awso, my name is Wodney Wat."

"Umm...thanks Rodney?" said Peach, scooting away from the weird man. She looked back in the direction that she came from and saw Zelda drifting toward the ship using the same method that Peach used. Zelda closed her dress and dropped gracefully to the deck. "Like totally, we both, like, made it!" said Peach happily, congratulating her friend.

"Congrats, Zelda, thou maketh the next round. Thou shalt call me Mr. Ofofo and methinks thou art a beauty," said Mr. Ofofo bowing to her. Zelda scooted away from him nervously. As Mr. Ofofo came closer, a boot stepped on his head and kicked him away from Zelda.

"Zelda is mine," said Link forcefully.

"Link! How did you make it here?" asked Zelda.

"I floated on my little skirt just like you and Peach did," said Link, plucking at it. Mr. Ofofo had already ran away into the cabin out of fear of Link.

* * *

Back at the Empire State Building... 

"Captain Falcon? Its your turn!" shouted Joe.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he screamed as he jumped off. Immediately, he started dropping to the ground. "Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he screamed girlishly. He did a double jump in midair and did his up B move Falcon Dive. Suddenly, he connected to a pigeon. "Yes!" he said as he did a flip in midair and released the bird from his Falcon Dive. Boom! The bird went flying after the explosion and it fire came out of its tail from the force of the Falcon Dive. Thinking quickly, Captain Falcon grabbed on to the flaming pigeon's body.

The pigeon was flying at lightning speed with a Captain Falcon holding on to its back. Boom, SPLAT. The bird smashed on to the side of the Fear Factor ship, leaving a big redand black smudge of blood and feathers. Remembering that if his Falcon Dive successfully hit something, he could use it again, so he did Falcon Dive again and grabbed on the ship railing. He pulled himself over and landed onto a weird man.

"Vhy, vot a surprise! Pray, vot is your name? No, don't tell me, your name is Captain Falcon, is it not?" said the man.

"Falcon...Punch!" shouted Captain Falcon and blasted the weird man into outer space. "Weird people with accents scare me," he said.

"Dude, that was a Feaw Factow staff membew. How dawe you kiw him!" shouted "Wodney" angrily.

"Weird people with accents, especially Elmer Fudd's accent, scare me," he repeated. "Wodney" ran intothe cabin with Mr. Ofofo where they curled up together in a corner becausethey were terrorized by Link, who was making monster faces at them through the windows.

* * *

Pikachu crawled to the very very top of the Empire State Building and jumped off. Suddenly a very strong wind current blew Pikachu far far far away, right into the Fear Factor ship. "Pika pikachu," said Pikachu. ("Boy, that was easy").

Whoooooooooooosh! Back at the Empire State Building, the hurricane was going hard. "Aaaargggggghhhh," said Fox excitedly as he got blown away and smashed into a smokestack, knocking it down. "I see birdies and stars," said he as he lay against a wall, spinning his head in circles.

Voooooooooooooosh! The hurricane carried Mr. Game and Watch away. "Beep, click, click," he "said" as he flew away. Many people thought he talked with beeps and clicks, but actually, those were the sounds his joints made. He was probably going to get arthritis soon, he thought. When he saw the Fear Factor ship, he pulled two 3 ton weights from his pockets and started dropping like a potato sack. Right before he fell onto the ship deck, he took out his parachutes and put the 3 ton weights back into his pockets. "Cinch!" shouted Mr. Game and Watch.

The hurricane did not die down and it kept blowing very very hard. Mario and Luigi got blown away at the same time and went tumbling through the air as the wind blew them. "Mama-mia," said Mario. "Papa-pia," said Luigi. Splat! They dropped to the deck of the Fear Factor boat just as the hurricane stopped. "Boy-a, that-a was-a easy-a," said Mario. "Yahoo!" shouted Luigi, advertising for Yahoo! Inc.

Roy was about to jump and use the hurricane to carry him to the ship like the others, but as soon as he was about to leave the ground, the hurricane stopped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," he screamed in agony. "NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, writhing in mental agony. Joe, who wasn't blown away because he was wearing a windbreaker, got impatient after 10 more minutes of Roy's screaming, shouted, "IF YOU DON'T LEAVE IN 10 SECONDS, YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED AND WILL PAY A FINE OF 5000 DOLLARS." Roy had no choice but to jump.

As soon as he jumped, he dropped like a rock. He used his three midair jumps and only succeeded in moving forward six feet. He dropped right on top of a old lady who was putting on sunscreen in a park. "How dareh you disrupt meh puttin' on mah sunblock!" she screamed. She took her cane and started to beat him up until Roy was nothing but a bloody pulp.

* * *

At Wendy's

"The loser is Roy, because nobody else seemed to have to require being sent to a hospital, so he is eliminated. Everybody else stays for the next round!" said Joe.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" shouted the nine others monotonously.

"Meet back here at Wendy's at 5:00 AM, you know, same time as today. Bye guys, don't let the bedbugs bite!" he said cheerfully and left.

* * *

the part where the person who gets eliminated talks about what he/she felt like

Roy is walking down a sideway wrapped like a mummy. In the background, his voice says, "It was not fair. I didn't get to have a hurricane to help me AND I got threatened by Joe. I hope the other people fall out of the helicopter."

COMMERCIALS

* * *

a/n: stunt two, the gross bug-eating one, is next. Please R&R and tell me who you think should be eliminated in the next one.


	3. stunt two

Me no owns Super Smash Bros. Melee and Fear Factor but me do owns the Fear Factor staff thats me maked up. In addition, me has a goodest grammar in the holest widest planet. And also, me no own the practice of yelling very really loud and say it is calmly. It has credited to one of the story in my Favoritest Storys page. Also, many other parts used in this story is credited toward other stories I've read and liked. Imitation is the best form of flattery. :)

* * *

After a commercial break-(these episodes are not live, duh) 

5:00 AM

The exact same thing as yesterday happens. Every body comes way earlier to the meeting spot and Joe, who arrives at exactly 5:00, is still the last person to reach Wendy's. The exact same things are said and the helicopter lands right outside of the door and Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, Fox, and the other person, or should I say, people, crawled in the same manner as they did yesterday. They exited in the same manner as yesterday at some kind of desert oasis in the Mojave Desert and did the same morning ritual. The camera did the exact same thing to make sure the audiences didn't die of boredom. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, Fox, and the Ice Climbers lined up in front of Joe to listen to the rules of their next stunt.

"THE ICE CLIMBERS? YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! STOP TRYING TO SNEAK BACK IN TO THE GAME AND GO AWAY BEFORE I START TO GET ANGRY!" said Joe calmly.

"No way Jose, we're staying and you can't make us go away!" shouted the Ice Climbers at a calm Joe whose face was NOT red and whose ears were NOT spouting steam. He grabbed a tarantula from behind him and waved it in front of Popo and Nana's face.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," they screamed and ran away, leaving a huge dust cloud that made the other nine players cough and choke.

"Yokeydoke, this is stunt two, the stunt where you get to eat nasty stuff like bugs and cow testicles," said Joe excitedly, "Yummy delicious! Okay, so the stunt is this. All of you guys will be sitting at a large round table. Between every two chairs, there will be a huge barrel of spiders, beetles, larva, maggots, mosquitoes, frogs, cow testicles, worms, seaweed, and salt. When a whistle blows, you guys will stick your face into the barrel and start picking up food and chewing it and spitting it as liquid into a beer glass that is in front of you on the table. If you fill up your glass, a staff member will bring you another one. You will have one minutes to try fill up your cup or cups as much as you can. When the whistle blows again, spit out your last mouthful of food into the cup and sit in the chair to the right of you. When the whistle blows again, you have to drink the cup or cups of spit in front of you. Whoever finishes their cup the slowest will be eliminated. The trick is to spit a lot of food spit into the cups so that your competitor on the left will have to drink more, therefore, giving them a disadvantage. Everybody got it?"

"Umm…can you repeat that?" said Zelda

"No, too bad that you weren't listening. Just watch everybody else," said Joe.

Everybody was sitting in his or her chairs at the round table. Starting from Link and going clockwise, the seating arrangement was Link, Zelda, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Fox, Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, and Captain Falcon. Draw a picture if you can't understand the words

"On your marks, get set," Joe said. He blew the whistle and the time started going on the clock at the bottom left-hand corner of the T.V. screen above the Net-Zero Internet ad.

Link put his face into the barrel between him and Zelda and took a huge mouthful. He nearly puked as he chewed it up and spit it into the tall beer glass in front of him. The spit was a weird greenish color from the seaweed and bug blood. After a few deep breaths, he took another huge mouthful and the same thing repeated all over again.

Zelda muttered some prayers and put her face close to the bug barrel and screamed as an antenna brushed against her face. Fifty seconds later, she took a big mouthful of seaweed, what she thought was the least disgusting of the lot, and chewed it up and spit into the cup. She ducked under the table quickly and barfed all over the bottom of the table and Link's boots, who hadn't noticed because he was too busy filling up his tenth cup with spiders, beetles, larva, maggots, mosquitoes, frogs, cow testicles, worms, seaweed, and salt.

Peach screamed as soon as she saw the nasties in the barrel between her and Mario, and she couldn't bring herself to look at it. After ten seconds, she was so distressed that she sat there with her head in her hands crying and shouting curses at Joe.

"Mama mia," said Mario as he took a huge mouthful of nasty food and spit it into the cup. "Mama mia, doesn't taste-a that-a bad-a. Tastes-a like-a Luigi's cooking-a," said Mario as he took another mouthful, rolling it around in his mouth to relish the flavor.

"Yippee!" shouted Luigi as he dunked his face in the barrel between him and Fox. "Yippee!" shouted Luigi as he chewed with his mouth open and a beetle crawled out onto his chin. "Yippee!" shouted Luigi as he spit the nasties into the cup. Now, repeat that in your head for one minute and you will know what Luigi did for the second stunt.

"Yucko," said Fox, staring at the barrel and Luigi shouting "Yippee" and eating like the fat man he saw the other day at a restaurant. He produced a blender from his pocket and filled it with the Fear Factor concoction. He pressed the blender labeled "Liquefy" and liquefied it at 60mph. Then he poured the whole mixture into a cup. Mr. Ofofo immediately brought him another cup. The whole process took about five seconds. Repeat that twelve times.

Mr. Game and Watch was eating with great gusto and spitting with greater gusto and signaling for more cups with the greatest gusto. How did he do this, you ask. The answer is…Mr. Game and Watch doesn't have saliva or a tongue so he cannot taste the nastiness. Without a tongue, he doesn't have taste buds to taste and without saliva, food does not have taste.

Pikachu watched Mr. Game and Watch eat and eat out of their barrel and got very angry, because spiders, beetles, larva, maggots, mosquitoes, frogs, cow testicles, worms, seaweed, and salt were a Pikachu delicacy. Determined to eat a lot before Mr. Game and Watch ate the whole barrel, Pikachu ate with huge gusto and spit with huger gusto and signaled for more cups with the hugest gusto.

Captain Falcon was confused as he looked at the barrel that he got to have all for himself. Spiders, beetles, larva, maggots, mosquitoes, frogs, cow testicles, worms, seaweed, and salt were the daily, nutritional, part of a complete breakfast, but will not save you money on car insurance meal at F-Zero. That was like asking an Earthling to eat cereal at the disgusting stunt on Fear Factor! Captain Falcon ate and spit like it was a normal meal. This was what he did every day! He was confused at how Peach turned green after looking at his everyday meal.

* * *

Joe blew the whistle, signaling the end of one minute. Everybody either barfed and looked relieved or groaned and looked wistfully at the barrel. The results are: 

Link made 10 cups

Zelda made half cup

Peach made 0 cups

Mario made 10 cups

Luigi made 8 cups

Fox made 12 cups

Mr. Game and Watch made 15 cups

Pikachu made 16 cups

Captain Falcon made 9 cups

"Everybody move one seat counter-clockwise!" shouted Joe. Everybody moved over one seat. The following chart shows whose seat it used to be, who the person sitting in it is, and how many cups that need to finish.

Link-Zelda-10 cups

Zelda-Peach-half cup

Peach-Mario-0 cup

Mario-Luigi-10 cups

Luigi-Fox-8 cups

Fox-Mr. Game and Watch-12 cups

Mr. Game and Watch-Pikachu-15 cups

Pikachu-Captain Falcon-16 cups

Captain Falcon-Link-9 cups

"On your marks, get set…" shouted Joe. He blew the whistle. Gulp, gulp, gulp, everybody drank the cup of foreign spit, except in Mr. Game and Watch's cups' case, beetle and spider blood and other wet stuff mixed with salt. Link and Fox drank the cups while their eyes watered and boogers streamed out of their nose. Zelda pretended to drink while actually pouring the cups onto the ground. Peach cried and refused to drink her half cup. Mario didn't need to drink anything because Peach didn't spit anything. Luigi said, "Yippee" and drank Mario's spit like a smoothie. Mr. Game and Watch drank Fox's twelve cups, which were fresh from the blender, with THE greatest gusto ever. Pikachu drank Mr. Game and Watch's fifteen cups with THE hugest gusto ever and beat Mr. Game and Watch to finish. Captain Falcon drank the sixteen cups like an Earthling drinking apple juice.

* * *

The results to finish the cups of spit: 

Mario, Pikachu, Mr. Game and Watch, Luigi, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Link, Fox, and Peach (who is still crying with a half full cup).

"And the person that gets eliminated is…FOX!" shouted Joe.

"WHAT!" shrieked Fox, "PEACH SHOULD BE ELIMINATED!"

"NO, YOU CHEATED BY USING THE BLENDER SO YOU SHOULD BE ELIMINATED!" shouted Joe.

"ELIMINATE ZELDA BECAUSE SHE JUST POURED IT ONTO THE GROUND!" screamed Fox, and with that he took out his blaster and pointed it at Joe. "ELIMINATE ZELDA INSTEAD OF ME AND YOU WILL WALK AWAY UNHARMED! ELIMINATE ME AND YOU WILL SUFFER A DEATH!" Fox yelled.

Joe gulped and said, "Zelda, you are eliminated." Fox lowered the blaster and aimed it at Link as soon as he was going to raise his sword and decapitate Fox. Link backed down and scuffed his feet. Joe winked at Rodneyand as quick as lightning, he confiscated Link's bombs, boomerang, sword, and shield, and Fox's blaster and stuffed them into his pockets.

"Meet me back here at 5:00 AM tomorrow for your third stunt, which is a water stunt,and remember to bring your swim suits. Goodbye and have nice day," said Joe and he drove away to a hotel to get some shuteye.

* * *

Zelda walking away, all by herself. Her voice in the background speaks 

"It wasnot fair, just because Fox has a blaster and I don't doesn't mean that he gets to stay after cheating in a stunt. I am so angry that I kicked a tree. Fox is such a…(next 5 minutes are filled with cursing and swearing at Fox that the camera does not wish to record in fear that toddlers will go around repeating the curses at Fox, therefore, hurting Fox's feelings).

* * *

Meanwhile…back at the hotel… 

Joe said, "Hey! Since when did animals talk?"

* * *

A/N: Yokie, the second stunt was easier to write than the first stunt, but I think it was shorter by a lot. Please review and say who you think should be eliminated in the water stunt and what kind of swimsuits they should wear (heehee). 


End file.
